User talk:BachLynn23
re: Thanks Bach! I was having a small crisis with that model. >.< Jay. Re: Group history help >.< hey bach, I need some help with a group history waves and I have a hard time thinking of. so my group is called hetalia (yeah it may have been done before on the wikia when i wasnt here...) and im trying to think of how the group could have formed. my char's dad works with the white house and is a demigod himself. he is the main reason why Hetalia was made (because he thought of it. i want that to be in the history some where). my original history for the group was: "Seeing that there are a lot of half-bloods popping up in the countries political businesses, Dave Bell, son of Zeus, father of Molly Bell (aka Washington), and a representative of the US, decided to make a group that will train to become "half-blood senators" to work with the demigods on their respective country's political party. Dave Bell is calling this group "Hetalia" because like the anime, they represent each one of their country/capital. (Washington (Aka Molly Bell) is the head/leader of the Hetalia group.)" but waves and I thought that there were a couple things we might have to fix in order to make it seem realistic. so bach, could you help me think of a group history when you get the chance? (and if you got confused by this message was brain dead when i typed it because of my math homework >.<" just let me know and I'll give a better explanation when im not brain dead) but the time was my butt i had 2 correct Lewleworange (talk) 15:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Quick question Do users who have left the wiki on their own free will, don't plan on RP'ing and etc. have permission to edit on things such as image votes? Re Well, after having gotten a User Left status, Slay has voted here recently. Happy Birthday! So, happy happy happy happy happy happy birthday Bachie! Thank you for being a really great admin to the wiki, for helping me and giving me lots of advice when I needed help or when I did something. It has been a great stay on the wiki for like 2 years now, and I really learned a lot from you. Now that you turn another year older, I hope the best of luck to you and to Jerry, to your own life, and for the years to come. We may not be that close, but I just want to say that I love you Bachie, for being a good "mom" to all of us users. I hope you enjoy your special day! Also Miggy wants to send his greetings to you, since his laptop's kind of broken. :D Re: You're welcome. :) OH, I don't want to take of advantage of greeting you to ask, but I posted a forum on CHBRPW powers wiki, regarding if I could work on tweaking the Aglaea powers. Re: Okay thanks xD Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Bachle :) Hope you're okay and have a lovely day! 18:23, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hi Bach!! Happy Birthday! Even though we aren't close it's still a special day. :D So, I hope you spend it well and happily. :3 Jay. Happy Birthday! "Donuts, Peppermint Mocha, With A Side Of A Cream Cheese Bagel."~Kattentine| 19:41, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! OMG Happy birthday big sis! :D *bounces around* Hope you have a great one! <3 B-day Heyyy! I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I hope you have great joy on this very special day. :) :)! Happy birthday, hope you had a beautiful day full of blessings and happiness Can i talk to you? Can i talk to you real quick something happened today and i need to talk to you about it Enalais (talk) 00:06, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Thank you for understanding bach also can i get let back into chat? I think the problem has been fixed on my end Thanks again Enalais (talk) 00:23, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hey Bach, I would like to wish you a happy birthday on this beautiful day. Thank you for helping the wikia blossom and you are totally an amazing person! Also thank you for answering all my questions and fixing my mistakes :). B'day Wishes Except, you know, you're the complete opposite of loser, you're awesome. I hope your day has been awesome too. (I know this is a liiiiiittle late >.<) Anyways, have a fab day, you fab person you. omg almost forgot happy birthday c: TheDeadlyOne (talk) 14:40, April 25, 2014 (UTC) oh and the user part of the challenges page is so hard to do .-. <-- thoughts? re: I'm still doing it actually :| Oh and did you know Kale was gay? http://www.buzzfeed.com/mjs538/kale-comes-out-as-gay-in-exclusive-buzzfeed-interview?bffb We've talked about it So, we've talked about it on chat and yes, we agree that Kale's more of a pansexual playboy than normal gay guy. Tasks Hey Bach. Sorry for bugging you, but I was wondering if there was anything I could to to help you. For now, I'm focused on WB Overhaul and female model categories, so I wanted to know if there was anything else I could do to lend a hand. Monster Combat Stuff So, I got assigned to work on Monster Combat Training, and I was wondering if we can scratch the part about there being a limit to the amount of monsters that can be fought against, because they are created by campers separately. Instead, we would just pretend like the monsters were created in character, but there would be no rps where the cabins actually created the monsters, and instead everyone would be able to pick from all of the monsters. Wind said it was okay, but he said to pass it by you first. okay yeah can you PLEASE tell me about the hack that lets you mute people on main chat? cuz so many times i wanna stay on chat. just not hear some certain people >_> Haiiiii c: So Demi told me to ask you for permission to view/edit the document with the claiming test answers. So I just requested permission (my email is doggiethedoge@gmail.com >.<) and I was wondering if you can approve the request. Thanks :D PS: If my name shows up in the request, that is NOT my real last name xDDD Updates/ask :3 *Ok, so I could probs get the whole counsellors page done (also with Slay's replacements and stuff, etc etc.) *So I can GIMP by myself now BUT I don't know how to fit whole body pictures like this to 2.1 and it's so frustrating ugh .-. *Could I use your v9 coding if it's not too much trouble? I understand if you say no >~< *I sorta don't know the protocol of claims with the same name as a character (asking this because one of Hydro's claims has the same name as a character from a video game) re *love the new design c: *i know how to export if that's what you mean >-< TheDeadlyOne (talk) 18:05, April 26, 2014 (UTC) V9 Do you mind if I use V9 coding for my chars or my userpage? Chatmod position I'm passing down this message to remind you to please vote here. :) MY CLAIM!! WHY DID YOU DELETE MAH CLAIM, I was moving IT to the sandbox, and I edited it, and I got no warning!!! Kane's Position The vote has obtained a majority of users who have voted "for". Claims Some claims need to be deleted: *Claiming:Camp/Joe Black *Claiming:Camp/Charlie Kennedy Claims that need to be checked by an admin: *Claiming:Camp/Zaria Phaser *Claiming:Camp/Izquixochitl *Claiming:Camp/Raven Myra By the way, do you need help with anything? (I haven't been that productive lately because of school >.<") >.<" I looked them over and I feel like they are good to go but Im not so sure so yeah... Re: :o Well, it's okay. I don't really RP using Orianna much so she can leave/be deleted idrc :3 TheDeadlyOne (talk) 01:55, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bachy, could you help me archive Ashton's page? The user left. I think I duplicated it, so it won't transfer/ be renamed. Re: Oh! Since she is leaving, I guess can you please delete it? :) Re Sure. :) Boxes Bachy, May I have your permission to use boxy codes now?:) Instead of circles?Um, a sample would be.. well, Contest:Character_Contest. It used to be circles but now, it's boxes ^^" Re: Personal..Oh, ^^" I see.. What I meant was before we used boxes with curved ends, now, they're pointed. I was asking if I could use it and play around with it myself ^^" Re: Ohhh O.O >.<" yeap, I need to learn more about these things. Thanks Bachy :) Browsing/Stalking So I was stalking your V9 blanks page and I was wondering if I could please use the random orbs one for a char? Pretty please? Re:requesty page Sweet, thanks :)